<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Trials and Tribulations by blerdxlines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549323">Through Trials and Tribulations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines'>blerdxlines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Commitment, F/M, Marriage, Namekian Culture, Planet Namek, Trials, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you and Piccolo may marry, your committment will truly be put to the test.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through Trials and Tribulations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Right this way, Y/N-sama." The officiant spoke. You stepped outside where a dirt path led to the fairly ornate gazebo. The area was walled off by a tall stone like fence to retain privacy. Something the Namekians seemed oddly persistent about. Weddings were such a huge spectacle where you're from, these strict rules felt like you were hiding it.</p><p>"Congratulations on making it thus far. This is the final trial before the marriage ceremony."</p><p>Your heart swelled with glee, as from the entrance of the gazebo emerged your husband in waiting, Piccolo. Dressed surprisingly formal in his purple demon clothes, turban, cloak, and a rather uncharacteristically meek look on his face.</p><p>As custom, you two have been separated all day. And seeing him now, why, you nearly squeaked with excitement, despite the fact that he appeared rather distraught.</p><p>The officiant continued.</p><p>"As the wife, you will carry the painful burden of child bearing and maintaining home life, adversely, your husband must witness this struggle yet remain committed to fulfilling his duty to his people."</p><p>"For this trial, you must walk the path to the gazebo where your soon to be husband awaits. You will notice as you walk that small shards of rock decorate the path. The pain you will bear symbolizes the sacrifice the wife shall make for the safety of her people."</p><p>"If you pay close attention, Piccolo-sama wears his ceremonial turban, and cloak. These items have been augmented to contain gravity enabling weights that will apply 5 tons of force to his body. The entire walk over to him, he must not aid you, nor must he falter."</p><p>"If you succeed, you will join everyone in the ceremonial room and be officially wedded as husband and wife. However, should either of you fail, you must forfeit the marriage ceremony altogether."</p><p>"Do you have any questions, Y/N-sama?"</p><p>You swallowed quickly, you didn't even notice your mouth went dry. "N-no." You began, quieting the hesitation in your voice. "May I start?"</p><p>"Oh, my apologies, I was not clear in my directions." He replied, "To journey this path, you must walk barefoot."</p><p>Your blood ran cold.</p><p>It felt like a swift breeze had come and taken your voice along with it. Your lips trembled as you glanced over at Piccolo who wore a concerned expression on his face.</p><p>"I understand this is a rather harrowing task. I-if you'd like to object, we could--"</p><p>Rather suddenly you kicked off your shoes, sending each soaring through the air landing in some far off places.</p><p>"No." You replied.</p><p>Piccolo was shocked by your blunt attitude. His mouth almost hanging open as you prepared to step off the concrete pathway and into the dirt.</p><p>Fear was fleeting and had made the way for the adrenaline coursing through your system.</p><p>"So this is it, then." Piccolo muttered.</p><p>"The last trial." You whispered to yourself.</p><p>You planted your single foot onto the path, the pointed shards of rock pressing hesitantly into your sole.</p><p>Almost immediately, a massive explosion of weight dropped upon Piccolo's body.</p><p>He groaned, little prepared for the amount of pressure pressing him into the ground.</p><p>"<em>D-dammit</em>." He grunted, struggling to maintain his composure.</p><p>You pressed your weight into the sole of your other foot, sending a shockwave of pain through your feet. "<em>Th-is hurts</em>." You gasped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>